1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for remotely operating model vehicles as well as a model vehicle for such a system.
Various systems for operating model vehicles are known from the prior art, for example, that known by the designation “Faller Car System” from the applicant.
2. Background of the Invention
The current state of knowledge is as follows.
Known systems for operating model vehicles have at least one model vehicle with an energy self-sufficient drive and a steering axle, which, with the aid of a magnet, follows a contact wire laid directly under a road, as well as a control module for controlling devices, which are designed similar to points, in the drive path. Systems of this type necessitate in intersection and/or turning situations that the vehicle is assigned to the designated drive path by a stationary mounted influencing device, so that, in correspondence with the drive path designated for the respective vehicle, a turning procedure for example is implemented. By providing a magnetic field sensor in the model vehicle and corresponding coils for generating magnetic fields that are oriented north and/or south and are directed perpendicular to the drive path, it is also possible to transmit additional information to the vehicle, which for example, calls up a second running mode, that means a fast or slow vehicle operation.
Switching between the two running modes then takes place upon detection of a correspondingly directed magnetic field. Such a design is disadvantageous in that only two running modes can be called up and, therefore, a driving behavior is generated for the model vehicle that is not very realistic for many application situations.
A magnetic field in antipolar alignment, for example, in the north direction, can additionally realize a further function, for example, a stopping point for the vehicle, in that an electrical supply to the model vehicle is interrupted.
Like the switching between running modes, stopping also occurs by interrupting the electrical supply for the vehicle, resulting in abrupt commands resulting in non-realistic reproductions of driving actions, such as very abrupt braking.
A further disadvantage of the system is that distance control for equalization of traffic and for preventing rear-end collisions can only be realized with relative complexity. Up until now, a stopping point in the region of the road is activated for a predetermined time by the steering magnet of a vehicle driving forwards via a magnetic field sensor, for example a reed contact, such that a following vehicle stops at this stopping point for the predetermined period of time. Using the same system, right and left controls, zebra crossings (cross walks), or merging from secondary streets onto primary roads can be emulated. However, it is disadvantageous that a significant wiring expense is necessary to implement the effects listed above, as well as a significant expense in hardware for sensors and stopping points.
The object of the present invention is to alleviate known problems from the prior art and to provide a system for operating model vehicles as well as model vehicles therefore with improved functionality and affordability.